Gold Energy
Air magic, a type of magic that excels at speed and agility, but is mediocre at pure attack and pure defense. Attacking Techniques 1 pt Gust – Weak wind blown at foe. Sense modified. 4 pt Gale – Medium Gust. Sense modified. 8 pt Hurricane – Strong gust. 3 pt Blinding Wind – Weak wind that lowers opponents strength. Sense modified. 7 pt Stunning Wind – Weak wind that lowers opponents strength and constitution. 4 pt Whirlwind Spin – User spins on their hands, kicking around themselves like a break-dancer. If the user falls, they get a reflex save to flip themselves back up from prone. · To hit - +3 to all enemies within kicking distance. Enemies up to 15 feet away must make a reflex save to not get blown away and/or knocked over. 4 pt Quick slip – Attempts to knock foe prone using a move action rather than an attack action. 4 pt Escape-aid – User can use still wind or wind arms as a move action (one level down). 2 pt Slipstream – if successful, knocks foe off feet, Dex modified · To hit -5 + dex mod, if successful, foe must have a reflex save, and if they fail, then they fall to prone. 5 pt – Vortex – knocks foe over and holds them down, 10 pt - Tornado – Lifts foe into air and leaves them prone while being damaged by tornado, dex modified, damage is strength modified 1 pt – Wind Arrow – fires projectile with increased speed, accuracy, and distance, sense modified 4 pt – Improved Wind Arrow 8 pt – Typhoon Arrows – Fires a butt of arrows 3 pt boomerang – throws melee weapon like a boomerang that returns, dex modified 6 pt Improved Boomerang – boomerang travels in tornado that picks up other damaging objects 3 pt Turbulent jab – melee wind stab repeatedly, sense modified · Attacks until it fails, but decreases in accuracy with each successful hit 4+, 2+, 0+, -2 +… etc. · Each hit deals 2d4 + sense and strength mod 8 pt Whirlwind attack – melee wind volley, sense modified Ultimate: 8 pt Pressurize – Increase air pressure in area, damaging all around (except self). Sense modified 14 pt Void – Depressurize into a vacuum that sucks in foes and damages them strongly. Sense modified Summoning Techniques 4 pt Summon Lesser Eagle, sense modified 10 pt Summon Great Eagle 4 pt Summon Wind Elemental 10 pt Summon Greater Wind Spirit Effects 2 pt Still Wind – Increases own evasiveness, sense modified 5 pt One with Nothing – Greatly increases evasiveness 2 Wind arms – Increases dexterity and strength, sense modified · Lasts 5 turns · +2 dex +1 strength to ability modifiers 7 Thousand arms – Greatly increases dexterity allows user to attack multiple times per turn 2 Disappear – User is able to run away without an attack of opportunity, dex modified 6 Hit and Run – User attacks and runs away without an attack of opportunity, dex modified 4 Aerial assault – Opponent loses armor class advantage, dex modified 6 Out of nowhere – Attacks opponent as if flat-footed, dex modified 5 pt Multi-Attack – User can attack with weapon twice, dex modified 4 Smoke Distraction – If user is near unconsciousness, he will fill area with smoke that may allow escape, sense 5 – Induce Frustration – User can taunt opponent to increase their attack stat but decrease accuracy, charisma modified Team-Buff Effects 4 Fog – Team armor class raised, sense modified 4 Wind-power – Team dexterity and charisma raised, sense modified Armors: 2 pt Breeze Armor: Provides +1 to Physical Armor, and +1 to evasion. 4 pt Gust Armor: Provides +3/+1 Armor and provides +3 to evasion. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 6 pt Windform: Provides +5/+3 Armor, and +5 to evasion. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. Non-Combat Effects 1 pt Path of the Cloud - Unlocks Ctenubem based techniques. Locks Aurtos based techniques 1 pt Path of the Eagle - Unlocks Aurtos based techniques. Locks Ctenubem based techniques 1 pt, Super jump – Jump really far, dex modified 2 pt, Speed run – Moves extra fast, sense modified 4 pt, Shadowlage – Stealth increases greatly · 7 pt Invisiblity 6 pt, Glamour – Foes will see something that isn’t really there 5 pt, Flight – Can fly short periods of time 9 pt, Improved Flight – Can fly for long periods of time 3 pt, Eagle’s Confidence – Improve charisma permanently 5 pt Ctenubem’s Ether – Improves dexterity Category:Classes Category:Monochrome Classes